May the best Animal Win
by Killermaverick
Summary: Two wolves that are hostile towards eachother finally decide a way to settle their feud. For the challenge, one sides with the penguins while the other sides with the lemurs. Crossover with Invader Zim and possibly more. Zimxoc. Songfic.
1. Meet Maverick, the psycho wolf

MS: Hey people, MS here!! Yeah, here's a PoM story, who knew I'd make one? Also, this story is sort of a gift to a friend, Dana. YOU ROCK BRAH!!! Lastly, to her delight, this story will have a bit of Invader Zim to it.

Everyone: (glare)

MS: (looks back, confused) What?

Random dude: What about your other stories?

MS:....D'oh!!! Sorry, people!! As soon as this one is finished, I'll get back to working on the others!!

Everyone: (mumbles)

MS: Alright, now that that is out of the way, enjoy!!

---------------

(note: I do not own any of the characters or songs for this story. They belong to their respective owners.)

O.C. 1

Name: Maverick

Gender: Male

Animal: Wolf

Fur color: Brown

Distinguishing features: Stands upright when humans aren't present, rebellious and hostile to any opposing authority (specificallly Julien), plays a guitar he hides from the humans, has a large and slightly disturbing obsession with apples (like me in real life!!! XD)

Summary: A very kind and laid-back wolf, but when the time calls it, he can be very maniacal. He seems to have a sort of loathing towards Julien, and is frequently seen coming up with a plan of getting rid of him. Aside from that, he is known to be very goofy, and wanting to be a good friend. When he's serious, he's as much of a soldier as the penguins are. Lastly, his preferred activities or items seem to change depending on his mood. An example is music, whereas when he's calm, he likes to listen to classical, and when he's furious, he likes to listen to heavy metal.

O.C. 2

Name: Dana

Gender: Female

Animal: Alien

Fur color: None, green skin

Distinguishing features: Alien attire, hides with penguins when humans are present, loves Zim, constantly pulls pranks on Julien with Maverick.

Summary: An alien who came from outer space during the story, Maverick and her soon became prank partners, pulling off as many pranks as possible on Julien. She seems to be the love interest of Zim. Even though Zim act likes he detests her, he seems to care for her very much.

O.C. 3

Name: Josh

Gender: Male

Animal: Wolf

Fur color: Light brown

Distinguishing features: Stands upright when humans aren't present, snobby and obnoxious, even more so towards Maverick, looks for moments to make Maverick squirm.

Summary: A wolf that came into the habitat during the story. Both him and Maverick obviously have a bad history, considering the two want to murder eachother whenever the time calls for it. He also appears to be relentless, considering whenever Maverick is disturbed by something, he constantly uses it to his advantage.

Alright, intros done? Alright, on with the story!!!!

---------------

(Midnight)

"Team, form up!!!"

The penguins and Maverick line up in front of Skipper from the orders. Sure, Maverick wasn't a penguin, but he sometimes liked to humor them. "Alright team, let's see what we can do for tonight. The exercises today are for stealth and espionage. What we will do is have one troop try and sneak around the rest of us to the designated point. This will determine our skills at both sneaking and spotting. With that outta the way, who will be the spy?" Before anyone could say anything, Maverick quickly rose his paw. "I will!!" He said. "Good, good, whatever. Just get to the front gate and head back to the headquarters. Got it?" Skipper asked. Maverick nodded and went to the gate. "Are you in position?!" Skipper yelled. He heard a bark in return, and considered it a yes. "Alright team, go in 3..2..1..NOW!!!" At that, the four penguins break off into different directions, looking for the wolf.

(With Maverick)

Maverick chuckled to himself as he looked over the wall to see Private walking around, looking for him. Private came closer and closer to Maverick's position. "_Warmer.."_ Maverick thought with a bit of mischieviousness. Private continued to head towards his direction. "_Warmer..." _He thought with a snicker. Private was now just inches away from turning the corner. Just as soon as he turned, however, Maverick was gone. If Private were to have looked harder, he would have probably noticed that Maverick swiftly slid along the top of the wall and landed behind him. He didn't, however, as he continued on to his merry way. "_So close!!"_ Maverick thought as it was getting harder to hold his laugh. As soon as Private left the area, Maverick 'literally' began rolling on the floor laughing.

"I thought I heard something over here."

Maverick immediately froze as he heard the voices. Quickly, he jumped in the window just above him. Seconds later, Kowalski and Rico were seen walking towards the area he was in. Kowalski steered his head around, confused by the absence of the source of the noise. He then looked at Rico. "I swear, Rico, I heard wild laughing around here. And it sounded a lot like Maverick." Rico looked at him confusedly as he did sipping motions, and then shook his head in a sort of disapproving manner. "Yes, I suppose you're right. I should stop drinking Private's love smoothies. They're starting to get to me." Kowalslki said as he put his flipper to his head. The two then began to walk off as Maverick jumped back out. _"Man, gotta stay focused!!",_ Maverick berated himself. _"I can't afford to lose concentration. Gotta stay focused! Gotta stay focused! Gotta stay fo-ooooh, look, they have a sale on apples!!-D'OH!!! Focused, man!!!"_ Shaking his head, they went to the direction of the finish point.

(note: The finish point is at the same place as the flag from the episode, 'Penguiner take all')

He then began to sneak passed the penguins to the final point. He was happy that he was getting ready to win, but he was still a bit unsettled as to the absence of the penguin leader. He was just a few steps away, when....

"Maaaaaaverick....."

He suddenly heard a feminine voice, and turned over to see what was, to him, the most beautiful sight in existence. What he saw was a sort of flying apple with wings and a halo on the other side of the wall. "I am the ultimate angel apple. I have been searching for the perfect consumer. I finally decided I want you to eat me."

With no self-control, Maverick suddenly leaped towards the apple, only to have it suddenly jerk up and have him land on the ground. He turned around to see that the 'magical' apple was not actually magic at all, but was suspended in mid air by an almost invisible string. Said string was attached to a fishing rod, and said rod was held by a penguing with a sinister grin. Right beside him was an otter with a microphone, holding her mouth, trying to contain her laughter. After a few seconds of thinking, Maverick finally figured out what was going on.....

The prankster had been pranked.

"Nice try, troop. But so close, yet so far." Skipper said with the same grin on his face. Maverick held his head in pure frustration. "_Dang my short attention-span!!!"_ He sighed, and sat up. "Alright, Skipper, you wi--" Just as he was saying this, however, they began hearing a sort of silent, yet very high-pitched noise. So much that Maverick had to lower and cover his ears. The trio looked up and saw what was considered an impossibility by some, and real by others....

Two smoking alien ships...

Both of which were heading right for them.

Quickly, the three sprinted out of the way, as the ships crashed into the ground. Slowly, they looked over the wall to see that the ships, were indeed, alien. Maverick, being the idiotic prankster he is, jumped over the wall and slowly walked towards the ship. Marlene looked worried and Skipper slapped his fin to his face. He came across the first one. To him, it looked more pink than the one that was also pink, but to a lesser extent. Curious, he began knocking on the metal of the ship, looking for a reaction. Suddenly, a part of the ship shot off in a trail of smoke, enough for him to stumble back from startlement. Out of the hole from the object, a figure suddenly came out. As soon as the smoke cleared, he saw a green figure with huge red eyes, antennae, a sort of alien red skirt, and a sort of friendly demeanor. The figure suddenly looked at him as he flinched in surprised. Slowly, he got up, and walked towards the alien. As soon as he was close enough, he smiled slightly, and held out his hand. "Hi," He said. The creature looked at him weirdly, as if not understanding him. He looked a bit confused himself from her confused look. He turned back to Skipper and Marlene, both of whom shrugged. "Uh, can you understand me?" He asked. The green figure continued to look at him in a weird manner. "_I'll take that as a 'no'."_ Maverick thought to himself.

The green figure suddenly got into a thinking pose, and within a few seconds, she jumped back in the ship, and came back out with a sort of computer chip. "What's that?" Maverick asked, forgetting momentarily that she didn't understand him. Suddenly, she grabbed his maw, and forced the chip down his throat, making him swallow it. Skipper suddenly jumped out in a sort of attacking position as Maverick hunched over, coughing from the force. After a few moments, Maverick heard something. "Hi." He looked up to see the alien smiling and waving at him. "Uh, hi." He said. At that, she jumped up in glee. "Yes!! The chip works!! I am SOO going to rub this in the counselor's faces." She said to herself. She then looked at him as he had sort of a confused look. "Oh, uh, you see, that chip you swallowed allows species of different origin, tradition, etc. to understand eachother." She said. Maverick looked at her slightly annoyed. "Yeah, but could you have made motions, allowing me to know that you're supposed to swallow them?"

The alien looked at him with sort of an apologetic look on her face. "Yeah, sorry." She then straightened up. "Anyway, nice to meet you. My name is Dana." Maverick looked at her for a moment before holding his hand out. She looked at him questionably before Maverick could comprehend that she didn't know what a handshake was. "What are you doing?" Maverick looked at her for a few seconds. "Uh, you're supposed to shake my hand. It's a form of greeting." Slowly, Dand used two fingers to sort of grab Maverick's hand and shake it softly. Maverick shook his head in amusement at her not knowing how to do it. "Uh, is that it?" She asked. "Yeah yeah, sure." Maverick suddenly perked up, and then looked at her with a questionable glance. "Uh, not trying to be rude, but what are you going here?" Suddenly remembering her purpose, she looked around for a bit. "I'm looking for someone, actually. He came here, I think, and i'm trying to find him."

"Really? Who?"

Suddenly, a piece from the other ship popped off, once again startling Maverick. Out of the hole came two figures: One being an alien of the same species as Zim, and the other being a small robot. As soon as Dana saw the other alien, her eyes suddenly sparkled as the other alien coughed a bit. "Gir, use your cranium navigation system to see where we are." The alien ordered. The robot slung its head around lazilly with a crazy smile. "I tink we're on earth again, Masta!!" The robot said. The alien sighed. "Earth, not agai-AUGH!!" He was suddenly tackled by Dana. "Zimmeh!!! Oh, you don't know how happy I am that I found you!!" She squealed in glee. The alien, now known as 'Zim', however, appeared to be less comfortable as it showed his face turning blue. "Dana...hug...too tight..." She suddenly let go as he dropped to the ground. "Oops, my bad Zim." She said with her tongue sticking out. Zim groaned as he sat up. "Uh, hello?" Both looked back at Maverick. "What's going on?!" Before either alien could answer, they heard a voice behind the wall.

"Ugh, what is with all of the crashing and booming!! The only booming should be coming from my box of boomingness!!!" Both aliens looked confused, but Maverick had a look of pure irritation on his face as he slapped his paw on his face. "Craaaaaaap."

------------------------------------------------------------------

MS: Uh, well, that's the first chapter, but I'm afraid I won't be updating for a while, considering i'm going on vacation for a bit. I should be back in about, maybe, uh, 9 days or so. I don't know. Anyway, like I said, this story is for my friend, Dana. Thanks for being a good friend, Dana!! And kudos for your Penguins of Madagascar story!!


	2. Julien, the suicidal idiotic ambassador

MS: Hey guys, MS here!! Hey, sorry for the long update. Been busy.

(another MS shows up) No you haven't!! You've been acting emo because summer is nearly over.

MS: -_- Yes, well I forgot to mention that through unexplainable events, I have multiplied myself by 3. From this point on, I will be known as MS1.

MS2: MS 2 here.

MS3: Name's MS3.

MS1: Well now that that's out of the way, we do not ow--

MS2: Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, dude. I want to say the disclaimer.

MS1: C'mon, I'm already saying it.

MS3: Dude, I'll say it!!

MS1: No, me!!

MS2: Me!!

MS3: Me!!!

(three start arguing)

Skipper: (comes out annoyed) Will you three SHUT UP!!!! We're trying to sleep here!!!

(three are still arguing)

Skipper: It's no use. They're too loud for me to get to them.

Kowalski: Skipper, if you wish..(hands him a microphone with a large set of speakers)

Skipper: Thanks, Kowalski. (aims at MS's and turns it on) WILL YOU THREE SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

MS's: (clamp their hands over their ears) OW!!!!

Skipper: (turns of microphone) MS does not own Penguins of Madagascar. Dreamworks and Nickelodeon own it.

-----------------------------------------

Everyone minus the aliens looked at eachother nervously. They knew what was going to come. Soon enough, the most stupid and stuck-up animal in existence, er, I mean Julien, walked up to them with Maurice and Mort by his side. "Ah, what is going on here?!" He soon sees the flashing ships. "What, you are having a party without the inviting of me?! I am king, and should be invited to these things!!" Maverick sighed as he jumped off the ship. "Relax, Julien. It's just a bunch of aliens."

"**JUST** a bunch of aliens?!" Marlene asked incredulously. Skipper looked at her. "Hey, the kid's psycho. There's no telling how he feels of certain things." Julien then looked at the aliens. "Ugh!! What are those hideous creatures!! They are so green and slimy! Maurice, get rid of them before they are burned into my mind!" Julien yelled, not noticing Marlene and Skipper giving him various handsigns, such as hand slide across neck, and zipping the mouth. "Foolish furry creature!! You should be silent while before your new master!!" Zim yelled at him forgetting he didn't get the chip Maverick received.

**POW!!!**

Zim fell off the ship as he was hit in the head by a rock thrown by Julien. "Finally, that alien-thingy is dead. Praise to me!!" Julien cheered as the animals smacked their faces at his stupidity. "_We're doomed."_ Dana shrieked as she dropped down to Zim. "Zim, are you alright?! Zim! ZIM!!!!" Zim was knocked out on the ground as Dana continued to try to wake him up. "Mastaaaaa!!!!!" yelled Gir as he started running around. "Ha!! I took down the evil alien!! You can all begin worshipping me now." Julien said towards the animals as they all glared at him. Suddenly, Julien felt very strong killing intent.

Turning around, he saw the the female alien eyeing him angrily. "So it was you?!" Dana yelled. Julien, however, was unfazed. "Another one? Well, you seem to be less uglier then your friend, so I shall spare you and have you as my servant." Julien said, ignoring Dana's rising anger. "SERVE THIS, FLETCHLING!!" Dana yelled as she jumped high in the air with a large knife. Julien, however, was pushed out of the way by Maverick as he also dodged the knife. "WHOA, WHOA, WHOA!!! Calm down, lady." Maverick said. Julien then got up, angry with Maverick. "Stupid four-legged creature!! How dare you push a king!!" Julien yelled at him as Maverick glared back at him. "Yeah, maybe I should have let stab-happy Shirley here give you another hole." Maverick said annoyed.

"I told you, it's Dana."

"Sorry."

"I think she and I could get along like sisters considering the how much she wants to hurt Julien." Marlene said. Maverick then turned to Dana. "Sorry about ringtail here. You see, he's an idiot. A stuck-up idiot at that." Maverick said, ignoring Julien's intensening glare. "Ya don't say." Dana said. Everyone heard groans as they turned to see Zim getting up, rubbing his head from where Julien threw the rock. "Zimmeh, you're alive!!" Dana then pounced on Zim as she gave him a hug. Zim, however, was trying to get her off. "Yes, yes, i'm glad i'm alive too. But please, quit choking me!!" Zim yelled as his face turned blue from the lack of air. Dana then let go of him quickly. "Oops, sorry." Dana said with an apologetic smile.

"Sooo, what are you two, exactly?" Maverick asked. Dana smiled as she grabbed Zim in a slightly less tight hug. "We're boyfriend and girlfriend." Dana chirped as Zim yelped. "No, we're not. I was running from her as she was chasing me all over the place." He said, pushing her off. Dana got up and gave him a teary face. "Z-z-z-zimmeh..." Dana pleaded. Zim had to turn his head the other way in order to not see her face. "_Curses!! I hate it when she give me that face! It's too cute!! I can't stand cute!!_" Zim thought. Finally, he gave in. "Alright, we're aquaintances atleast." Zim said. Dana smiled at this. Sure it wasn't what she wanted, but it was a start.

"Aww, Zimmeh." she cooed as she got closer to him as he turned his head to hide his red face. "Uh, hello?" Maverick asked as they turned to him. "Why are you here?" Zim sighed. "While I was trying to get away, we ran into an asteroid belt, and we were knocked down here." Maverick then walked up to one of the ships and gave it a light kick. That, however, was enough to have the ship split in two. "Dude, those asteroids must have done some big-time damage." Maverick said. Zim sighed as he walked up to the ship. "From what I can tell, it will take several earth weeks in order to fix this. So..." He turned to the animals. "Where do we stay?"

Maverick scratched his head abit, then turned to the other animals. "Uh, guys? Where do you suppose they stay?" Julien then chose, once again, to be a suicidal idiot. "They shall not be staying anywhere in my kingdom!! It is only for the king, me and my kingliness, and my servants, you and your servant-ess." Julien said as everyone glared at him. Private then spoke up. "Um, maybe they could stay with us?" Skipper immediately turned to Rico. "Rico!" Rico nodded and slapped Private upside behind his head. "Sorry sir!"

"No, wait!" Marlene said. "That could work. You guys could make a few more guest beds for these three, and you could put their ships somewhere in that base of yours." She suggested. "No way!" Skipper protested. "We've dealt with Polar bears, lemurs, otters, no offense, and other animals in our base. There's no way we're letting aliens in there!!" Skipper said. "Aw, c'mon, Skip!! Please!!!" Marlene said with unusually large eyes. Skipper turned away quickly, hoping to avoid that persuasive look. He soon, however, found both Marlene AND Private giving him that look. He was on the verge of breaking down to the request. "Oh, alright!! But only until they are finished with their ship." Both Marlene and Private cheered (and Maverick even though he didn't know what the cheering was about due, once again, to his low attention span) But their cheer had to end early because it was 3 in the morning, and the humans would be there in 3 hours. And they knew right away they wouldn't be able to move the ships in 3 hours. "Uh, any ideas?" Maverick asked.

Everyone began thinking, then got one idea as they all turned to Maurice. "Uh, what?" Maurice asked. "Do you still hang out with Bada and Bing?" Maverick asked. Maurice thought for a moment, and realization soon came to him. "Oh, no. Oh nohohoho, I am not going to them for help. They don't respect me anymore!!" Maurice protested. "So? Figure something out." Skipper said. Maurice didn't know that Maverick was right behind him, ready for a signal. "Could I atleast have time to think about this?!" Maurice asked. "No." At that, using his strength, Maverick was able to kick Maurice in the direction of the gorillas. As soon as he was out of sight, they turned to the aliens. "Maverick, tell them to come with us. You too." Skipper said. Maverick nodded and turned to the aliens. "Follow me." The aliens nodded and followed him. Along the way, Gir jumped on Zim's head."Where are we going, Mastaaa?!" Gir asked, flailing his head all over the place.

" Hopefully someplace where I can hide away from that idiot Dib."

-----------------------------------------------------

MS1: Well, here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed it, and please R&R, hopefully with ideas.

MS2: You know, I think that microphone affected us in a way.

MS3: What was that?

MS2: I'm sorry what?

MS1: Did you guys say something?

MS3: What?!

MS2: I can't hear you!!

MS1: Dear Lord....

MS2: What?!


End file.
